


Too Late

by angelbladesandaprons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Contemplations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbladesandaprons/pseuds/angelbladesandaprons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, Samandriel longs for when his life was simpler. When Heaven was Heaven, back before everything went so terribly wrong. He doesn’t know where exactly Heaven lost it’s way, but Samandriel does know it’s too late to ever go back. For himself, and everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Sometimes after sex, when Crowley is sound asleep, and Samandriel is unable to follow suit, Samandriel finds himself standing on the balcony of Crowley’s suite. And that’s what he’s doing tonight. Samandriel is staring up at the stars - at his former home. Sometimes Samandriel stares up at the stars for hours, completely unaware of the time slipping by.

Every now and then, Samandriel longs for when his life was simpler. He longs for when he wasn't on the run from Heaven, fearing his fellow angels who have orders to kill him on site. When he wasn't constantly at odds with Castiel over his relationship with Crowley. When he wasn't the target of a number of other high powered supernatural beings to be used as a way to get to Crowley. He longs for when Heaven was Heaven, back before everything went so terribly wrong. Heaven was never perfect, it always had it's issues, but in recent years it had gotten so much worse. He doesn’t know where exactly Heaven lost it’s way, but Samandriel does know it’s too late to ever go back. For himself, and everyone else. Too much has happened. Too much blood has been shed, too many lines drawn in the sand, too much betrayal has occurred.

The cool breeze of the night pushes the demon’s pajama shirt off of one of the angel’s slim shoulders, and Samandriel lets out a small shiver. Samandriel wasn’t physically cold, at least, not in the same way humans experience it. But the thoughts that occupy him tonight never fail to send a shiver down his spine.

In the darkest corner of his mind Samandriel fears that the only way to truly save Heaven is to tear it all down and start anew . . . A relatively bitter smile crosses Samandriel’s feature’s at the thought. If that is indeed the only way to save Heaven, then he has definitely 'fallen' for the right person.

Crowley is the King of Hell, and he has enough fire power, hatred of Heaven, and determination to get the job done. The demon would love to burn Heaven, to sap all the power out of it and then to consume it all in the most horrific Hellfire the world has ever seen. Until there was nothing left but ashes. The most romantic part of Samandriel thinks that the reason Crowley has not done it yet is because he knows how much it would upset Samandriel, but that’s not true. It’s simply waiting for the opportune moment. Crowley may be prone to the occasion bouts of brief rashness, but when it came to something that would be such a huge undertaking, that could immensely benefit Crowley if he succeeded, and be disastrous if he failed, Crowley was incredibly pragmatic. The more Samandriel dwelled on the idea of Crowley setting his sights on Heaven, the more it occurred to Samandriel that it's not a 'what if' scenario. It is a very distinct possibility. With Samandriel’s intimate knowledge of Heaven, strategic planning, marshaling of resources, and the proper spells his childhood home would be up in flames.

“You look cold”

Crowey’s voice cuts through the silence and startles Samandriel. He collects himself for a moment, before turning towards Crowley, who was casually leaning against the door frame. Crowley’s eyes greedily drank Samandriel in.

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of seeing you wearing my clothes - and nothing else" Crowley said as he leered at Samandriel's bare thighs. "It’s quite . . . appetizing”

Samandriel blushed and ducked his head as he began to walk back inside. He was about to pass by when Crowley stopped him.

“What were you thinking about, Kitten? Something was ruffling your feathers.”

Samandriel paused.

After a moment, the angel looked up at the demon. Instead of responding, he leaned up and kissed Crowley. It was a relatively subdued kiss, but there was an underlying hunger to it. It was a hunger for reassurance. That Samandriel made the right choice. That if he had stayed in Heaven, things would have gotten even worse. That his love for Crowley was not clouding his judgement, or turning him into someone he wasn't. That this dark train of thought would have still occurred to him, one way or another, even if he wasn't with Crowley. That he was still good. 

Samandriel pulled away after a few moments, and smiled gently as he placed his hand on the King’s bare chest.

“Let’s go back to bed”

Samandriel then passed the demon and walked inside, and Crowley’s eyes followed him. When Samandriel reached the edge of the bed, he slowly unbuttoned the pajama shirt and let it drop to the ground, leaving him naked. The warmth from the fireplace quickly enveloped the bare angel, and it helped to temper his nerves somewhat. Samandriel looked over his shoulder back at Crowley, who was watching him with rapt attention. Samandriel then proceeded to pull the covers back and climbed into the luxurious bed, snuggling down and inhaling deeply. Traces of Crowley's cologne swirled around Samandriel, and that helped calm him further, but lingering scents weren't enough. He wanted - needed the real thing. Samandriel had his back turned to Crowley and waited a beat. When he didn't hear any sound of movement, he looked back over his shoulder again. Crowley was still leaning against the doorframe, his eyes trained on Samandriel, an amused expression on his face.

"Are you coming?" Samandriel inquired. Crowley smirked at Samandriel's choice of words.

Crowley looked back out at the balcony, then up at the sky, before shrugging. Others might have pressed further, asked what was bothering him, but Crowley knew he didn't need to. Samandriel will tell him soon enough. He always does.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and grinned lasciviously, "I plan to - and so will you. Many, many times". He then pushed off of the door frame and walked back inside, closing the balcony door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time the word Heaven is said in this, or every time the words too or when are repeated more than three times in the same paragraph. You'll be drunk in no time. 
> 
> Not my best work, but oh well.
> 
> Craving more crowlandriel? Visit my tumblr, where there's crowlandriel as far as the eye can see
> 
> My tumblr: http://crowleyxsamandriel.tumblr.com/


End file.
